Godless
by mistlove
Summary: "Do you hate Eesa so much?" Luze asked softly. "I have sworn to kill him," Weiss replied coldly. Involves late game spoilers. Implied Weiss/Luze


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.  
**Title:** Godless  
**Summary:** "Do you hate Eesa so much?" Luze asked softly. "I have sworn to kill him," Weiss replied coldly. Involves late game spoilers. Implied Weiss/Luze  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Marvelous Entertainment and Ignition.  
**Warnings: **Slight OOC and near end game spoilers.  
**Notes: **What a crack pairing, I know. And the story itself is crap. Sorry.  
_ _ _ _ _ _

"Sir Weiss, please excuse my manners. But I highly advise you against this. This action will not be good for diplomatic relations," Freya warned with a frown. "These women are Republic citizens..."

"I could care less. They are North Noirest preachers and that alone..." Weiss narrowed his eyes at the two women in the cell. "... is reason enough for me to apprehend them. I have business with them."

"What could you possibly want from us?" the blue-haired woman asked, tone irritated and testy.

"Saura, be at peace," the blonde girl scolded softly. "We will not make a commotion here."

Saura nodded slowly, relaxing.

"Wise of you, girl." Weiss smirked. "I'll talk to you first. Bring her to my office, General Freya," he ordered as he turned on his heel and he disappeared around the corner.

"Yes, sir."  
_ _ _ _ _ _

The door shut behind her.

"... What is it you seek of me?" Luze asked as she sat down in front of his desk. "I can answer any questions you may have."

"Girl," Weiss stated, leaning his hand against his chin. "do you know no fear?"

"I have nothing to fear for Eesa's protection is upon me," she replied calmly.

Weiss' eyes narrowed at her. He stood up slowly. "Eesa's protection," he drawled, brushing his hair back to reveal a crimson eye. "is a pathetic sham. And Eesa is nothing but a disgusting lifeless rock."

Luze's peaceful expression changed to one of anger. "How dare you say that to me...?" Her blue eyes flashed.

Weiss' gave a grunt as his left wing suddenly ripped out behind the cape, spreading out fully to reveal itself. He cursed, putting a hand over it defensively, quickly recovering from his surprise.

"Hmpf... now you see; this is what Eesa's so-called protection has given me," Weiss hissed. "a loathsome curse on the Meridan Bloodline."

Luze gave a slight smile, amused. "He who has sinned will be cursed by Eesa. Naturally, Eesa's protection doesn't apply to you."

"I may have sinned but it was for the sake of my mother," Weiss hissed, a slightly longing tone hidden in his deep voice. "But who is Eesa to judge me? He is a rock. A rock that became a man-made god."

"Do you hate Eesa so much?" Luze asked softly.

"I have sworn to kill him," Weiss replied coldly.

"Kill Eesa?" Her eyebrows drew down in a deep frown, mouth pressed in a thin line. "Continue such blasphemy, Lord Weiss, and Eesa will do more than just curse you."

The prince glared and opened his mouth to speak when his wing vibrated violently. He gave a brief pained grunt as his wing shook and glimmered. His expression was one of realization before his gaze turned abruptly murderous as he laid eyes on the blonde girl.

"You!" he spat. He reached over the table and snatched her by her hair roughly. "Eesa... _it's you_!"

She smiled. "I am the Singing Stone, the rock you curse and hate." She slapped his hand away. "What have I done to you to make you hate me so?" She rounded the table to stand next to him. She raised her head up, staring at him defiantly.

"You... the God Eesa, you dare ask me such a question?" the prince hissed. "You took my arm and my father's health, you failed to protect my sick mother, and now you have made my brother your puppet. You are loathsome and useless!"

She breathed in sharply, blue eyes hiding immense amounts of anger and humiliation. "Now that I stand before you, what will you do...?"

Weiss closed his eyes for a long moment before opening, the crazed look gone.

"Eesa, you ask me what I will do to you?" Weiss gripped her chin. "I would kill you and end this whole charade of games..."

"I am God. I am all-powerful." She smiled. "I may stand next to you physically but I am above you. I am God," she repeated firmly. "Mortals cannot touch me."

"I cannot touch you?" Weiss taunted. "I can, Eesa, and I will."

She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by his lips against hers. She gasped against him, shocked and frozen in place. It was a quick kiss as he pulled back soon after. His eyes twinkled in condescending amusement.

"Did I not touch you just now?" he asked softly, sneering. "Violate your sense of invulnerability?"

"I-I will end this...!" Luze cried, cheeks flushed. She thrust her hand out at him. "Logos of Foresight, shower us with stars! Allul!"

Saura appeared behind Luze, ice framing her face, crystal wings protruding from her back. "Eesa, hesitate upon this decision. He may be Meridia's factor, but you must not kill him."

"Meridia's factor...!" Luze's eyes widened as though she'd just come to a realization. There was a hint of fear as she spoke. "No, that only gives me more reason... Allul, finish him!"

"So even a simple Noire priestess is secretly a monster in disguise," Weiss said with a slight smile. "Eesa's religion is a corrupt sham. However..." He flapped his wing bitterly. "monsters don't kill each other."

Allul smiled back humorlessly. She turned to Luze. "Eesa, you yourself said that we cannot afford to make a commotion here. We must quest and seek out the two Children of Eesa." She closed her eyes and reverted back to her human form in a flash of light.

"Are you not the leader of the Noire Twelve?" Luze demanded, desperation hiding behind a thin veil of mock indifference. "You owe absolute loyalty to me."

"Yes, I do. My heart always supports Eesa, the God I created...," Saura said softly as she disappeared into light. "but Luze, you know what you must do right now."

Luze hesitated before giving Weiss one fleeting glance. She started to move when he snatched her by the wrist.

"Do you think I'll just let you go? Eesa-"

She placed a finger to his lips. "I am God. I can touch you. And I can be visible to you... or so you may think." She began to fade into particles.

He cursed, slashing at what remained of her with his clawed hand but it was to no avail.  
"I am God. You cannot... touch me," she said. But her tone seemed almost relieved.

"I will touch you with this deformed hand... and I will kill you with the very hand you cursed me with."

"I am God."

She vanished.

"You will not touch me..."  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _

**End Notes: **I'll post something better up soon, I promise.

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
